X-men Evolution, Days within darkness
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: what happens when a mysterious man with a dark past joins the X-men? A whole lot that's what.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(FYI I don't do accents. Also some lemons will occur later in the story.)**

**X-Men days with Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the new kid**

Within a very dark room there was blood splattered all over the walls, two bodies on the ground motionless, one man in a kind of metal suit, and a teenage boy on the ground crying near the motionless bodies.

As the boy sobbed he said "Why, why did this have to happen." as he looked at the blood on his hands.

The man soon stepped close to him "It shouldn't matter what happens to them. They are from the weaker race and their lives isn't needed. This is your chance to join me with nothing to hold you back."

The boy quickly looked at the man with eyes of anger. These eyes was so filled with raged that they glow a bright red that slightly lit up the room "This is all your fault. You caused this to them and now you want me to join you. Screw you!"

The man took another step closer as a metal looking spear flowed behind him point straight at the boy "This is your last chance boy, join me and my brotherhood, or die going against us."

"I'll rather die then join you!" The boy shouted

The man sighed as the metal spear focused more on the boy "Fine, then die!" then the spear went straight towards the boy.

The boy quickly shouted back as his eyes turned redder and brighter "Not if I kill you first you bastard!" just then from the darkness of the room that was behind the body came out a black spike that knocked the metal spear off it's course causing it to fly out of control glazing the boy's face all the way down his eye.

He was unable to see what happened next as he unable to see at that moment, but he'll never forget what happened that night...or what happened up till that moment.

**(A Few Weeks Later)**

"Kitty I said knock it off already!" Rouge shouted at Kitty

"Oh come on just admit it, you have a thing for Scout." Kitty teased Rouge after she saw Rouge staring intensely at Scout one day.

"I'll never admit it because I don't like him." Rouge responded

"You say that but I catch you staring at him all the time." Kitty continued

"No I don't! He's not even my type." Rouge said with a blush face

"Then what is your type then?" Kitty asked

"I don't know, I guess someone who's kinda like me in a way." Rouge answered

"Oh so basically you mean someone who's goth." Kitty giggled

"No not that. I mean someone with a dark personality I guess." Rouge responded

"I guess?" Kitty questioned

"Yea, I mean I want him to be a little bit...joyful or funny. I just don't want him to be some dull stick in the mud." Rouge answered

"Ok when you find someone who's dark, joyful, and funny all in one person call me so I know that the world's ending." Kitty teased

"Oh shut up already!" Rouge shouted sounding a bit pissed off.

"Relax I was just kidding." Kitty told her

"No it's ok, I know it already sounds impossible." Rouge assured

"Hey, you'll never know. Anything can happen." Kitty said

"But not this." Rogue sighed

**(Later that day in Professor X's office)**

"I'm sure you'll fit in just find here." Professor X said to a black hooded person sitting in front of him. His face wasn't even

The hooded person just shook his head in agreement without a word.

"...You don't talk much do you?" Professor asked

The hooded person shook his head no.

"Wait, no meaning that you do not talk much or you're canceling me negative with another negative meaning that you do talk alot?" Professor questioned

The hooded person shook his head no again.

"Wait that doesn't even make sense. Was that a no?" Professor X asked again

The hooded person shook his head no

"So it's a yes." Professorg X stated

The hooded person shook his head no.

"Which is it then?" Professor asked one last final time

The hooded man shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what screw it I'm just going to read your mind!" Professor exclaim as he began to use his powers to try to read the hooded person's mind

**(Outside)**

Outside of the Professor X's office Jean Grey and Scott Summers was waiting for Professor X's to introduce to new guy who came in.

As they were waiting Scott saw this as a opputinity to talk to Jean about something important. You see he managed to get 2 ticket to this one girly band Jean like but their latest concert have been sold out for months but Scott knows a guy who manages to get him

"So Jean how have you been lately?" Scott said trying to break the ice

Jean soon responded "Well I'm doing-"

But she was interrupted when Nightcrawler appeared right in front of them.

"And there's goes my chance for conversation." Scott thought to himself

"Oh hey Nightcrawler what are you doing here?" Jean asked

"Waiting to see the new guy just like you guys." Kurt answered

Right after Spike and Storm join the group

"Kevin and professor Storm you're here too?" Scott asked

"Yes of course. We're interested on who the new student is since none of us was even involved for finding him." Storm told them

"Yea, I wanna how rad he is." Kevin added

Soon after Wolverine appeared on the scene because what kind of fanficion doesn't have Wolverine in the beginning of the story.

Just then Professor X came out with the hooded person behind him.

"X-men please welcome your new teammate. Introduce yourself." Professor X told the hooded person

As hooded person began to un-hood his face slowly everyone leaned in to get a closer look. Then sudden the person yanked his hood back at high speed revealing a completely dark and demonic face with red red, and razor sharp teeth that looked like it was stained with blood as it scream a horrorfying scriek. Everyone jumped in fright as they prepared for a fight until the demonic look on the person face suddenly disappeared as a teenage boy with black spiky hair that unnaturally flowed downwards, green eyes, a scar running down one of his eyes, and a blank expression on his face.

The boy emotionlessly said "haha."

The X-men just stared at him wondering how can a guy do such a... I guess you can call it a prank to them but not even laugh at it.

Before anyone could even speak Rouge and Shadowcat appeared

"Uh! What was that noise?" Rouge shouted

"Yea, it was like totally annoying." Kitty added

Scott was about to say that it was the unhooded person but when he looked in the direction of the hooded person he was there. He had disappeared from the spot he was before.

The next thing I know they knew the unhooded person was right next to Rouge.

No one knew until after he spoke "Excuse me do you know where my"

But before he could finish Rouge freak out by flinging one of her arms at him.

The unhooded person stop her arm from hitting him but when he block it he grabbed her wrist which was in between her gloves and her loose shirt grabbing at her bare skin.

As always when someone ever touches Rouge they get their life force sucked out of them and that's exactly what happen.

Both people scream as the unhooded man memories, powers, and life force were sucked out of him and Rouge scream because from within her head was filled with dark terrible thoughts, her body felt strange, and the only memory that went into her mine was two people getting killed.

The pain for the both of them was so painful that they both closed their eyes from the pain.

By the time the unhooded man opened his eyes 7 spear shape things that was made out of darkness were inches away from stabbing in her neck.

When he look around he saw all the X-men closer to him then before as if they were about to stop him. So Rouge opened her eyes to when she realized that the pain had gone away and say the 7 spear near her neck. She didn't move a muscle but was relieve when the 7 spears retracted behind the unhooded person.

"What the hell was that!" The unhooded person slightly shouted

At first Rouge struggle to speak but she manage to get out the words "Whenever someone touches my bare skin then their life force will be sucked out of them."

"Then wear a freaking Drench coat then that thing you're wearing. May be arousing but it's dangerously stupid." The unhooded said as he walk away down the hallway "Also you didn't have to freak out I just wanted to ask you where my room was but I'll go find it myself."

With that he was gone.

"He didn't even give us his name." Scott said silently

"Yes, he did." Rouge said "Technically to me anyways. His name is Rin."

**(End)**


End file.
